Just that
by Monkey.Yin
Summary: 'I never knew that it would lead to this. If i did, i still would have took it.' Sherlock Holmes is back to life and brings with him the danger once more. Together with his bosewell, he gets on a chase of a small, glass statuette and makes an encounter with a young man who has started all this madness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Monkey and this is my first Fanfiction! These days, I had this story stuck in my head and decided to write it down. hope you enjoy! And please forgive me for any grammar mistakes. :) **

**I do not own any of these characters. **

It was another beautiful day in London.

There was the sound of the horse's hoof hitting the ground, wooden wheels rolling and the cheerful voices of little girls and boys. Here I was, once again on the familiar streets of Baker Street. With the cane in my hand, I walked to the door, 221b. I stood there glaring at it, heart aching and memories flowing back in my mind. Finally, twisting the knob, I entered.

The landlady, Mrs. Hudson greeted me with a warm smile.

'Well hello doctor, it's good to see you again.'

I smiled back at her and looked down to my feet.

'I see it has gone... Awfully quiet here.'

Her lips dropped slightly as I mentioned it.

'Yes. It certainly has...'

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud gunshot. I ran outside, catching a glimpse of a man running away. Was he the one who just fired? Ignoring the thought, I quickly pushed through the crowd, and there laid a bearded man in a black coat. Lestrade was beside him, examining the wound.

'Is there a doctor?' he called.

I stepped forward.

'Doctor Watson,' he said in surprise. The officers backed up, giving me some space. Bending down, I scanned the bloody scar on the side of his head.

'We need to bring him to the hospital,' I said to Lestrade.

As Clarky carried the man in a cab, he woke and I caught a glimpse of his brown eyes that didn't seem match his hair color, giving me the urge follow them to the hospital.

His glare looked far too familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you for your reviews that encouraged me to write this second chapter. :)**

Sorry for the late update, but here it is!

**-**

Chapter 2

'May I see him?' I asked the doctor as he walked out of his patient's room.  
Yes,' said he, 'but he is asleep. I suggest you not to wake him.'  
I nodded in response then strode to the door as he grabbed me by the arm.

'The patient,' he sighed.  
'He was wearing some kind of… Putty on his face. To change his facial looks I suppose. The man that you are willing to see might not be the one you intend to visit.'  
The doctor let go and I walked in the quiet room. Sitting on the bed beside the blond man, I stared at him.  
He looked nothing like the person I expected but, that man in my mind-  
I smiled. -Is the master of disguise.  
I brushed a strand of hair off his forehead then suddenly found myself moving my hand to the back of his head and there, I felt a lump and pulled. After tearing off the wig, I located some- as the doctor called it, putty on his ears then finally, I ripped off that repulsive beard and moustache.

'You took your time, you took your time.' Said Sherlock Holmes eyes still closed.  
I let out a breath of happiness and in the same time, amazement and sadness.

There was a moment of silence.

'Why?' I asked breaking noiseless moment. 'Why haven't you told me that you were alive? Can I even believe that London's best detective is lying right in front of me and that it is not an illusion? Am I not going mad?'

I leaned towards him.

'Oh Holmes, is it really you? Can it be indeed that you are alive? Is it possible that you succeeded in climbing out of that awful abyss?'

My companion slowly opened his eyes.  
'Now, not too many questions mother hen. All I can say is that I am as alive as your dog.' He answered.  
I couldn't stop myself from laughing at his words, and brought the doctor to his surprise.  
'Oh my,' he cried. 'Is this really what I am seeing?'

'More real than anything you've ever seen!' Said Holmes getting out of the bed.

He then turned to face me.

'My dear doctor, I believe I feel well enough for…me to go back home. But I will be the most pleased if you could join me.'

***

Sherlock Holmes has been pacing around the floors of 221b baker street at any free minutes, seconds he could find. He neither stopped glancing repeatedly at the door as if another Moriarty would appear. My friend had never told me much about his survival while the fall and I never thought about bringing it up.

**SH**

It was another beautiful day. I entered the usual messy room of the detective.  
Sitting peacefully on his chair and violin in hand, Holmes greeted me.

'Good morning old chap.'

I smiled and sat on the chair beside him.  
'I see you are not wondering about, waiting for miracles anymore.' I joked.  
Holmes looked at me with a strange expression.

'I am not waiting for any miracles Watson. He said he will come.'

'and who is-'

Without knocking on the door, a young man entered.  
He wore a bowler hat, a black coat that was slightly too big for him and his hand held tightly to a suitcase as if it held his life.

'Mr. Holmes' He croaked. 'I believe I have done it.'

-**  
AND END of chapter two. Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, I will be introducing my OC, hope you don't mind. And as usual, I am very sorry for any grammar mistakes or bad sentence structures.**

But please don't hate me and R&R!

PS: I haven't read 'The memoirs of Sherlock Holmes' yet but I took the lines were Watson says: 'Holmes, is it really you? Can it be indeed that you are alive? Is it possible that you succeeded in climbing out of that awful abyss?' part.


End file.
